


Estações

by MaryAkatsuki19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryAkatsuki19/pseuds/MaryAkatsuki19
Summary: Quatro Estações,Quatro casais,Cada um com sua vida cotidiana e normal.Four-shot.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 3





	Estações

**Author's Note:**

> Caso tenha um "deja vu" isto pq já postei essa fic no Wattpad e no Spirit. Minhas contas de lá saíram pq eu mesma exclui v:  
> Essa fic já está finalizada e possui apenas 4 capa *Four - shot*  
> Espero que gostem!

Seasons 

Primavera

  


\- Como vocês estão? – A xícara de chá quente vai aos lábios do homem à sua frente. – Fazem anos que a gente não se vê né?   
\- Sim... – Disse simplista. – Eu e o Hinata estamos vivendo a vida dura de adulto... Ele está trabalhando e eu estou ainda praticando voleibol.  
\- Oh! Ele trabalha aonde? – O homem de longos cabelos perguntou.  
\- Num pequeno restaurante perto de casa. – Falou pensativo. – Não é muito, mas nos mantém.  
\- E como tá a pequena?  
\- Bem... É apertado porque temos que pagar a escolinha dela mas, os jogos que participo ajudam bastante. – Falou sorrindo.  
\- O Hinata... Me desculpe perguntar, ele as vezes é triste por não jogar muito?  
Aquela frase deixou Kageyama Tobio pensativo.  
Os dois rapazes se casaram quando terminaram o terceiro ano, isso porque tiveram o erro gravíssimo de se relacionarem sem camisinha, no que resultou em Shouyou grávido logo cedo.  
Aquilo detonou a todos.  
Os seus pais ficaram furiosos, e bateram o pé dizendo que eles iriam terminar o colégio, e assim que isso acontecesse eles iam começar a trabalhar e arranjar a própria casa.  
Hinata entrou numa profunda depressão por causa disso.   
Não era só por causa do esporte, mas tudo a sua volta. Seus pais estarem decepcionados, o susto e a responsabilidade de carregar uma criança tão cedo dentro de si, a mudança drástica de rotina.  
Isso foi tão sério que teve que ir ao hospital. Ele teve quase um aborto espontâneo.  
Esse susto fez com que todos ficassem atentos ao pequeno, principalmente Kageyama, que lutou para ter um emprego bom para ter que pagar contas e futuras coisas necessitadas para o bebê.  
E quando a pequena Hinata nasceu, parecia que o mundo ganhou um novo significado e cores.  
Shouyo voltou a ficar feliz e alegre, por mais que tenha se distanciado do esporte, ele adorou ser mãe.  
Voltando ao agora.  
\- Sim... Ele sente falta. – Falou com pesar. – Por mais que não admita, ele sente.  
\- Entendo... – Asahi sorri com pesar. – Bem, espero que possamos nos ver mais! – Se levantou da cadeira do café em que estava com Tobio. – Até mais!  
\- Até... – Disse apenas.  
O moreno ficou lá mais alguns minutos pensativo.   
Ele tinha que fazer algo... Por ele.

  
\- Olha quem está ali! – A moça aponta para o rapaz ao fundo.  
\- Mama! – Pequena Hinata correu em direção a Shoyou com seus braços de criança.  
\- Oi pequena! – O ruivo deu um abraço apertado. – Como foi seu dia?  
\- Muito bom! Fiz amigos! – Saia saltitando com uma das mãos segurando a da mãe.  
\- Que legal! O que mais?  
O trajeto para casa foi cheio de conversas inocentes com a criança ao lado. Kageyama Hinata era muito faladeira e animada. Em toda semana tinha algo de interesse para falar a mãe ou ao pai. A menina de cinco anos era a alegria de qualquer um que a visse.  
Poucos metros de chegar em casa, uma figura conhecida estava perto.  
\- Papai!   
A mocinha saiu correndo abraçando as pernas do mais velho.  
\- Oi... – A colocou em seu colo. – Como vai faladeira?!  
\- Não sou fa-fa-fa...?  
\- Hm! Deixa disso. – Deu um sorriso.   
\- Você não deveria estar treinando moço? – O ruivo se aproxima, dando um sorriso de lado.  
\- Eu pedi para que sábado fique de folga. – Falou se aproximando da entrada da casa.  
\- Mas você não tem competição esse mês? – O menor abriu a porta.  
\- Tem... Mas quero passar mais tempo com vocês.  
Entraram e tiraram seus sapatos. A casa era pequena, térrea e só tinha espaço para coisas básicas.  
A menina caminhou em direção a pequena sala falando e falando, ela não tinha percebido que seus pais estavam presos no mundo deles.  
No beijo deles.  
Kageyama tinha pegado o ruivo de jeito, dando um beijo apaixonado. Quando acabou, o menor olhou para ele com cara sapeca.  
\- O que deu em você ein? – Falou com seus braços contornando o pescoço do maior. – Ficando em casa... Fazendo isso... Amanhã não é meu e nem dela o aniversário...  
\- E precisa de comemorações como essa pra amar vocês? – Falou simplista.  
Shouyo ficou envergonhado. Ia falar alguma coisa, porém um certo ser humaninho chamou a atenção:  
\- Eca! – A menina fez bico.  
\- Oh~? – Tobio fez seu famoso sorriso macabro. – Até onde saiba... – Começou a andar em direção a criança lentamente. – Você adora meus beijinhos...  
\- Nãooooo! – Começaram a correr e brincar pela casa. O moreno deu beijos e cócegas na filha, ela só sabia rir desesperada.  
Shouyo sorriu gentilmente.

  
A noite, aproximadamente perto das oito horas, o jovem moreno estava na cozinha, queria fazer a janta sozinho pelo menus alguma vez. O ruivo sempre tomava conta, já que além de estar sempre de volta à casa, Tobio ficava até tarde treinando para os campeonatos de voleibol.  
Queria fazer algo para não deixar Shouyou sozinho.   
Os seus dois amores estavam na sala, por mais que a TV estivesse ligada, os dois só prestavam atenção para o trabalho de casa da filha. O ruivo tentava ajudar a filha nas questões de história que tinha.  
Enquanto isso, o moreno estava na cozinha tentando fazer seu prato preferido, o Canil de Carne.  
Porém, estava fazendo mais bagunça do que algo bacana. Ainda faltava fazer os ovos cozidos.  
\- Hm! – Estava ficando sem paciência, não tinha prática realmente. – Droga...  
\- Quer ajuda? – O esposo se aproximou. Com um sorriso nos lábios, o bico do maior já dizia tudo que precisava. – Deixa que eu faço!  
\- O que? Claro que não! – Fez bico mais uma vez. – Queria fazer algo legal hoje...  
\- Hm! – Deu um sorriso gentil. – Não tem problema, olha... – Apontou para pequena Hinata. – Ela além disso quer ficar com você.  
Derrotado, Kageyama decide deixar tudo para Shouyou em relação ao jantar.  
Sentou – se com sua filha no chão e ajudou ela no resto da lição de casa. Brincou um pouco e assistiu TV, até que num momento aleatório, a pequena lança uma pergunta :  
\- Quero ter um irmão papai.  
Um suor frio escorreu na testa do mais velho. Olhou de soslaio para a cozinha, o ruivo tinha escutado e deu um sorriso nervoso.  
No fim das contas, Hinata não teve uma resposta concreta. Jantaram em silêncio que só foi quebrado com mais falatório da criança da família, coisas em relação a escola.  
Na hora de dormir, a menina já estava descansando. Os adultos estavam na cama, porém acordados.  
\- Tem interesse de ter mais um? – Hinata olhou para Kageyama.  
\- Hm... Não sei... -Ficou pensativo. – Pra falar a verdade, acho melhor não. Nossa casa é muito pequena para nós três, e mais uma seria complicado.  
\- Sim... – O ruivo ficou estático por alguns segundos, não escutou Tobio o chamando.  
\- Shouyou! – O menor finalmente prestou atenção em si. – Tudo bem?  
\- Acho que não tô pronto pra outra Tobio... – Ficou com os olhos brilhantes.   
\- Tá tudo bem... – Abraçou o companheiro. – Não pense nisso ok? Estamos felizes só com a nossa Hinata.  
\- Sim...  
O ruivo dormiu no colo do esposo, o moreno ficou ainda acordado por alguns minutos, até finalmente decidir dormir.

No dia seguinte, no caso sábado, todos estavam descansados. Até pensaram em ficar apenas em casa, mas a tarde, Kageyama pensou em levar a família para dar um passeio no parque.  
\- Você tá bem estranho... – Hinata disse com um olhar de suspeito.  
\- Não tô não... – Sorriu. – Só quero estar com vocês... Posso?  
O ruivo fez bico, decidiu curtir o momento com o esposo.  
Compraram sorvete, conversaram, e se divertiram com a pequena Hinata.  
No fim voltaram para casa, felizes com o dia. Tobio levava a filha no colo, a mesma dormia pois se divertiu feito doida no parquinho.  
Ao chegarem em casa, a colocaram na cama descansando, os dois adultos também foram para seu quarto.  
\- Hoje foi bem legal! – Hinata deitou – se ao lado do esposo. – Adorei você estar com a gente.  
Beijaram – se.  
Ficaram abraçados até uma certa parte do ruivo ficar mais acordada que o normal.  
\- Hm? O que é isso? – Tobio sentiu algo em sua perna.  
\- Desculpe... É que faz tanto tempo que não fazemos nada...- Olhou para o lado envergonhado.  
\- Quer fazer? – O moreno olhou compreensivo. – Ainda temos camisinha, e a Hinata tá dormindo.  
\- Hm... – O ruivo ficou pensativo. – Ok.  
Voltaram a se beijar. O ato era gentil e calmo, como se eles tivessem voltado ao tempo em que eram bobos apaixonados.  
O maior deitou o menor na cama utilizando seu peso. O ósculo ficou mais agressivo a medida que os dois corpos se tornavam mais quentes e necessitados.  
O moreno lambeu o pescoço do companheiro e ficou descendo até chegar às partes desejadas.  
\- Ah... – Hinata gemeu baixinho quando viu que Kageyama estava próximo de seu membro.  
\- Posso?  
\- Hm... Podemos... Fazer sexo direto? – Perguntou com vergonha.  
\- Não quer preliminar?   
\- Não... Quero você.  
Tobio fixou vermelho com a sinceridade do esposo, porém, um carinho não ia mau certo?  
Tirou as próprias calças enquanto o menor fez o mesmo. Com aquela vestimenta mais a cueca saíram do caminho, as partes íntimas estavam bem aparentes.   
O ruivo foi surpreendido quando o moreno lambeu seu orifício.  
\- T-tobio!   
\- Shhh... – Sua língua entrou com facilidade na parte íntima do parceiro. Rendeu baixos gemidos vindo do menor, seu interior mais molhado e pra parado para receber o mais alto.  
\- P-pode... Vir... – Foi a única coisa capaz de dizer.   
Colocou a camisinha no membro, a mesma também tinha seu próprio lubrificante o que facilitou ainda mais. Se posicionou, e com um acenar mudo de Hinata, entrou lentamente dentro do parceiro.  
\- Hm! – Shouyou sentiu uma fisgada de dor, mas nada muito gritante. Tobio se aproximou de seu rosto e o beijou novamente.   
Com alguns segundos se passaram, começou a movimentar seu quadril lentamente.  
\- Ah... – As paredes úmidas do menor apertando seu membro era uma tarefa consideravelmente difícil.  
Aos poucos, o incomodo foi substituído por algo prazeroso, não pensou duas vezes em falar para o moreno:  
\- Pode... Ir mais ra-rápido...  
Com este único pedido, Kageyama se movimentou mais e atingiu logo de primeira a próstata do parceiro.  
\- Ah...!?   
O som dos corpos se chocando era baixo, porém, audível o suficiente para os dois amantes ali.  
Começaram a se beijar novamente com todos os sentidos sendo nublados pelo grande prazer.  
\- V-vou... – O ruivo não terminou de falar pois o moreno o calou com os lábios novamente.  
Gozaram praticamente ao mesmo tempo. Ficaram alguns segundos juntos até suas respirações se acalmarem.  
Deram um sorrisos cúmplices.  
Tobio retirou-se de dentro do parceiro, jogou a camisinha fora e limpou o menor com um lenço umedecido.  
Deitaram-se juntos, esperando pelo amanhã.


End file.
